A man after midnight
by Morgan Adams
Summary: Boris crawled on the bed not taking his eyes of the redhead. " Go ahead and scream, no one can help you now" he whispered. Tala didn't move. Boris had him; he was going to get raped. FINISHED! R&R Plz
1. Default Chapter

I'm back after being kicked off the site. I was 'The Dark Bladers' and now i am back as No: 6210 Alice Cooper. I am reposting this story because all of you love it that i am still doing the sequel 'Smooth Criminal' Which i am going to post when i have a decent chapter.

This is improved from the last time you read it so it's longer and hopefully better. Read on...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A man after midnight  
**  
Tala woke up in his room, in Balcov abbey. He lay in his bed until a knock was heard beside him. " Tala get up" growled a voice. The door opened to reveal Boris smiling in his direction. " Tala you have over slept and I am not impressed" he snapped.  
  
Tala rolled over away from Boris groaning. " What do you care? I'm not yours any more" replied Tala. Boris narrowed his eyes then went over to Tala's bed. " Get up". Tala hid under the covers so he didn't have to look at the beast.  
  
" Get up now boy" he repeated. Tala stuck his hand out from under the covers and stuck up the middle finger. " Fine if that's the way how you want it then I gladly accept your challenge" he smirked.  
  
Boris crawled slowly on top of the covers, with Tala still hidden underneath. His arms and knees digging in to the covers pulling them over Tala's sleeping form. Tala didn't know what his former 'teacher' was up to. He didn't want to find out. Boris slipped a hand under the covers and rummaged around beneath him.  
  
" What the fuck are you doing?" growled Tala trying to fight back his hand while squirming within the tight space. " You should know by now Tala, you know the actions of the consequence that you yourself made". Tala stopped struggling and remembered what he had said to Boris before his turn in the tournament with Tyson being his opponent.  
  
**Flash back**  
  
" So Tala do you think your ready?" asked Boris in the Demolition boys locker room. Tala nodded. " You trained me well I shall not disappoint you, Boris" replied Tala.  
  
Tala made for the door. Boris threw out an arm, blocking Tala's way.  
  
" If you do fail then what do you think that your consequence should be" he asked staring into Tala's sapphire eyes. " Kiss my arse and get out off the way" growled Tala. Boris didn't lower his arm instead he moved in front of him. " You tell me what your dire consequence should be and I will let you go, make it quick boy" snapped Boris.  
  
Tala looked around to see if any of the other boys were in the locker with them, but nada. Tala then turned back to Boris. " You choose. I don't care if you fuck my arse, rape, or even make me your sex toy just get out of my fucking way!" scowled Tala.  
  
He pushed past him, cursing him down the hallway to the tournament lobby and then down another hallway to the battle arena. There it had all gone horribly wrong and Tala nightmare had begun as his beyblade crashed for the second time in a row.  
  
Humiliated of his defeat he left knowing that a cyber bit beast wasn't the answer to a manly well-fought battle. He went back to the abbey with a smile on his face.  
  
**End Flashback  
**  
Boris smiled as Tala slowly removed the covers from his face, his eyes widened in horror. " Now you remember, good boy" laughed Boris. He took the covers off him. Tala only had a black t-shirt on and white boxers. Boris smirked and looked down to his boxers.  
  
He kneeled down till his mouth was almost touching Tala's cock. Tala breathed faster trying not to erect, he knew that Boris had him if he did. Boris tugged on the hem of his boxers and pulled them down. He stopped when Tala's cock was fully shown along with his balls. Boris placed his smiling lips on his cock. The teenager couldn't keep it in any more, and erected.  
  
Embarrassed of being controlled by a sick bastard, the other started to lick the tip. His sapphire eyes closed as his moaned a little and gasped when Boris hurt him purposely.  
  
" How long is this going to go on for?" asked Tala raking up the sheets, arching his back a bit. " Until you learn to like and love it" he smiled and engulfed the whole of his cock in his mouth and sucked hard. "Stop" Tala cried. Biting him again Boris rose his head to the young virgin.  
  
Tala looked away from Boris and stared at the empty space next to it. Boris noticed. " Don't worry Tala you won't be lonely any more, the reason being is that I'm going to sleep with you".  
  
Tala's eyes widened more and quickly turned back to Boris. " That's right Tala. As my new fuck toy I can and I will fuck you till you are nothing but a shit scared little boy" laughed Boris. Tala's pupils grew smaller at the thought of Boris' words. " Why did I have to tell him that? I now am in a load of shit and the guys can't help" thought Tala.  
  
Boris knew that Tala was afraid. " I expect you to be arse naked in here after tea tonight, 7 o'clock sharp" said Boris and kissed Tala fiercely that tears started appearing down his cheeks. Boris stood up of the bed and winked at Tala. Tala was gasping for breath as Boris had turned to leave the room.  
  
Tala was marooned. He pulled his boxers over his slightly red cock, wincing in pain. " What have I got myself into?" he cried into the covers. His sobs were heard down the hall.  
  
Someone entered the room and sat beside Tala. " Go away you cold hearted bastard!" shouted Tala and punched the person. " Ow that hurt. What did I do to deserve that?" asked Ian. Tala looked up and saw Ian looking confused back at him. " I'm sorry Ian I wasn't addressing you" apologized Tala. Ian shook his head rubbing his nose. " It's okay. So who were you addressing?" asked Ian curiously.  
  
Tala turned away from Ian and slipped out of the other side of the bed. " No one" he said in barely a whisper. Ian looked concerned at his friend and wondered what was wrong. " I just heard you crying that's all. Oh and Boris said that he wants to see us all in the training room in fifteen" added Ian. Tala shuddered at the name. Ian looked at Tala once more and left his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you like it if you did then review and i can continue improving the other chapters and the one's i have lost. Thank you for those who have read this story and reviewed when it was last up and i would really appreciate it if you reposted the lost reviews with what you think of the new and improved virsion.

Until next time ya'll !!!Peace out!!!

No: 6210 Alice Cooper


	2. Chapter 2

**Tala:** Why am i the one getting raped by a sadistic bastard? **Me:** Coz your everyone's fave XD **Tala: **ARH!!! -Runs out with a chainsaw- **Me:** xx **Tala:** READ THE STORY OR DO YOU WANT TO DIE???!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala slowly got dressed afterwards and dragged his feet along the floor to the training room. As Tala got to the door, Boris was stood in front of it. Tala got angry and tried not to make eye contact with him. He reached the door as Boris grabbed hold of his arse and held on tight.  
  
" Leave me alone Boris" growled Tala. " Don't you dare tell me what to do boy, I do as I please" said Boris squeezing a little harder. Tala's anger soon flushed away into a frown. " I knew you would understand Tala" he smirked and pushed him against the wall. Boris pushed his body against Tala's, erecting his cock indicating what he had planned next for the young red headed teen.  
  
" Please don't" cried Tala as he pulled away the kiss. Boris didn't listen; he turned the frightened Tala around to face him. He smirked slightly forcefully kissing his soft lips while rubbing his thumb over his top where his nipple was. The teen moaned in pain rather than pleasure.  
  
" I know what you are thinking boy. I assure you that the little fuckers are capable of being patient while I rape you again out here" whispered Boris. Tala heard shouting in the room behind him, then hammering at the steel doors. " You shouldn't have locked them in" scowled Tala.  
  
Boris slapped Tala hard that a red hand mark appeared in seconds. He then unzipped Tala's trousers and pulled them down, his boxers followed. " I'd say you're an average, I'll show you mine in a minute" said Boris looking at Tala then back to his dick. Boris licked his cock that soon became an instant erection. As hard as Tala tried to fight it, the harder it was to lose Boris.  
  
Boris cupped the erection in his mouth, sucking harder. Tala stood there feeling weaker and weaker. He soon gave in and slid down the wall to the floor. Boris smiled at this. " Perfect he's all mine" he thought. Boris unzipped his trousers along with his boxers and went in making Tala scream.  
  
Tala had tears streaming from his eyes uncontrollably. " No! No more please" he begged. " I say when I stop, Bryan didn't complain when I fucked his arse he just welcomed me in, that bastard loved it" laughed Boris. Tala closed his eyes hoping that what Boris had said wasn't true. Boris rammed his dick in Tala's tight hole then the banging and screaming stopped. " I think they realize what has happened to their captain" he replied making Tala cry even harder.  
  
Tala couldn't help but punch Boris in the gut. Boris sat on his knees holding his stomach, and started laughing. " I'm impressed Tala, you obviously know when you want more" Boris smiled. Tala got up and turned way from him. " Go ahead walk away, I'll fuck you extra till your arse bleeds," he added. Tala mouthed 'fuck off' and ordered the guards to release his teammates.  
  
Later on at teatime. Tala came down from the bathroom having to scrub himself hard. Bryan had walked out of nowhere and banged into him sending them both to the floor. " Sorry" moaned Tala. Bryan had a blank expression on his face, and continued down the corridor scowling 'Filthy bastard'.  
  
Tala walked into the dinning room where Boris had hold of his shoulder. He bent down to Tala's ear. " Make no mistake I will hurt you. Sit with me" he growled so the others couldn't hear. Boris stood up and pushed Tala to a chair next to him.  
  
Tala growled slightly, trying to take his mind off what Boris had in mind. As the food came Boris laid a hand up on Tala's knee. Bryan, who was sat across from Tala, noticed that he wasn't his usual self from the painful expression on his lover's face. Tala looked up and smiled at Bryan who smiled back. Boris brushed his leg against Tala's, teasing him and sending a death glare to Bryan.  
  
He shot a look that could kill back to Boris who gave another dirty look back. He then weaved his leg through Tala's. Tala kicked Boris. "Oh you little bastard!" growled the older male. The other boys looked to the top of the table. " What do you think you are doing Tala?" he scowled. " Standing down my ground" Tala snapped.  
  
Bryan, Spencer and Ian turned back to their food leaving Tala and Boris spitting daggers.  
  
After they finished the boys left the dinning room to their rooms. Tala was in the lead. " What did you do to Boris?" asked a concerned Bryan. " Yeah Tala it's not like you," added Ian. Tala stopped in his tracks and turned around. " It doesn't concern any of you!" he snapped.  
  
Ian turned to his room while Bryan caught up with the hotheaded team captain. "Tala stop. There's something going on with you and Boris isn't there? What did you tell Boris?" Bryan scowled stopping him.  
  
Tala choose to ignore him and continued. "Don't you ignore me Tala" He pushed him into a nearby empty room. Tala landed on the floor with a soft thump. "Fuck off Bryan and let me go" growled Tala. The other shook his head. "Not until you tell me what's going on" he snapped.  
  
"Forget it Bryan I' not going to tell you anything to back off and let me through" he replied standing up. Bryan stood in the door way, not letting Tala go. "Spill" he said narrowing his eyes. Tala clenched a fist and punched him across his face. "I said no"  
  
Tala entered his room and lay on his bed. " Boris you bastard" he growled and closed his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading the story cookies for everyone who reads and reviews!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I seriously need to make the chapters longer but it's hard considering i'm trying to get people to like me again but it ain't working. I suck at stories but i really do try my best to give you all something worth while to read.

Word of warning...There is a couple of paragraphs that may seem a little to outraged for R rated and shouldn't be allowed in This is going to be the only time it will happen so please don't hate me. You may disagree but it is a word of warning.

I hope you like it...

* * *

Someone came into Tala's bedroom. He lay there motionless until the unexpected guest worked his way under the red heads covers and grabbed hold of his cock. " Shit!" screamed Tala waking up all of a sudden.  
  
" Didn't I tell you to be arse naked you good for nothing arse wipe!" scowled Boris and slapped Tala. " Do it yourself" he growled. " Fine" smiled Boris. He stripped himself all the way, erecting his dick, the size of a 20 year old. All Tala could do was watch as the rapist was enjoying every moment.  
  
Boris crawled on the bed not taking his eyes of the redhead. " Go ahead and scream, no one can help you now" he whispered. Tala didn't move. Boris had him; he was going to get raped.  
  
He closed his eyes feeling the others warm breath on his neck, kissing him slightly. Tala shivered and relaxed his whole body that told Boris that he was off guard. The purple haired male smiled then squeezed one of the teen's nipples. He gasped in pain. The older male smirked as he sat up, leaning over the frightened teen.  
  
Boris started on the teen's trousers. Seeing a small bump in his black boxers he brushed his lips, pressing down harder. He bit at his cock through his boxers. Tala winced in pain from the attack. " I want you Tala, you know your going to love me back once I'm finished with you". He pulled away his boxers and licked over his cock. " Your going to love me Tala" he smirked.  
  
Tala tried not to think about what was coming next. " Bastard, you don't know what you are doing" Tala scowled in thought. Tala suddenly went stiff, moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Through his mind he wondered why he was enjoying most of the rape that Boris was inflicting on him.  
  
After another ruff night of hard-core raping, Tala lay staring at the ceiling with a small smile on his lips. " Why Boris? Why am I suddenly enjoying your movements on my body?" he thought running the same question through his mind. Tala tried to get out of bed but couldn't. Boris had an arm around Tala to stop him from escaping.  
  
Come around 7 o'clock, Boris started to move and opened his eyes to Tala who was sleeping like a baby. He smiled at his sleeping form getting another hard-on. He cursed Tala's beauty for his idiotic decision of raping him. He thought for a moment if it was the right thing to do.  
  
" Bitch get up!" he scowled and pushed Tala off the bed. The teen moaned rubbing his head where he hit it on the floor. "Morning sunshine" he growled. Boris grabbed hold of his red hair and dragged him into a fierce kiss before throwing him to the floor again.  
  
" Come on Tala you can work faster than that" he laughed watching Tala push himself against his bedpost. " No, no more I can't take it any longer" cried Tala. The rapist shook his head. "Would you prefer the knob or my dick?" he smirked. "I'll take the knob" Tala scowled. He liked the bed post knob to make it easier for him to fuck.  
  
Boris watched as the red haired teen climbed painfully onto the bed. Tala struggled to place the knob into his tight hole, but in the end he got it in. He humped the knob better than he did with the bedpost.  
  
Boris watched in awe wishing Tala had chosen his cock rather than the knob. Tala held on to the sheets and the foot board for support. Boris pushed back as hard as he could against the wall he was leaning against. Tala screamed as the pain ran through his body from his arse.  
  
Boris continued to watch him for another five minutes and eventually told him to stop. " So how does that feel? If you learn to take orders first time then I wouldn't have had to make you fuck the bed post and knob now" snapped Boris.  
  
Tala left the knob and laid on his sheets. Boris smiled and left the teenager alone.  
  
Boris left his room at the same time Bryan left his. He looked at his boss in a ' die bitch die' way. Bryan shook his head just as he heard sobs coming from down the hall. " Who's crying?" he asked himself. He followed the sound until he stopped outside Tala's room.  
  
He looked inside and saw Tala laid on his bed, nursing his bloodied cock. " Boris you bastard what have you done!" he scowled in thought. Tala wiped the tears from his sapphire eyes and made to get up. As hard as he could the pain racing from his cock and arse still remained.  
  
Bryan took a step forward to go in but his thoughts stopped him. " I have to remember what Boris said to me about him. Tala's in love with him. Tala deserves better than him, he should have me instead" sighed Bryan and left Tala.  
  
Tala watched as Bryan's muscular figure disappeared down the hallway. " Bryan why didn't you help?" Tala asked.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon if you like it and i can continue. Please review the story.

One more thing...I have a new story called 'Beautiful surprise' if you want to read it. It's like a cross between Gothica and Charmed (The charm sis who can see into the future i forgot her name). But it's entirly different and that is worth while to read.

Thunderbird 6


	4. Chapter 4

This is like the shortest chapter i have done in this story i feel so disappointed in myself... There will always be room for improvment when i have more ideas to but into it.

I hope you like it and a BIG thank you to those who have reviewed so far i feel my confidence coming back.

* * *

"Boris why. Why did you do it?" cried Tala. Looming over by the doorway, lavender eyes were watching his prey. "Why did Boris do it? Maybe Tala told him and he didn't know" thought Bryan. He leaned against the door on the other side, slipping his hand down his pans.  
  
He moaned then remembered that he was in the open so he ran to his room. Once he reached his room he slammed the door and went over to his bedpost.  
  
He slipped his trousers off quickly and humped the bedpost ferociously. "I wish Tala was mine. I want to fuck his arse more than ever!" screamed Bryan.  
  
Tala emerged from the bathroom an hour later, massaging his cock through his clean boxers when he entered his room. He lay on his bed and closed his eyes trying to forget about Boris. "Bastard" he growled under his breath.  
  
He went over his cock again but this time he meet up with a cold smooth hand other than his own. He opened his eyes and looked down to his cock. " Need a hand, or maybe a blow job?" smirked Bryan.  
  
"Go away" growled Tala. Bryan smiled evilly and climbed on top of Tala. Tala lay down as Bryan came closer. Soon Bryan was less than inch away from Tala's mouth. "I know what you want" teased Bryan.  
  
"I don't need no one" he growled. Bryan's face relaxed in a scary way. He bent down licking Tala's lips before kissing him. Tala moaned and moved his head away.  
  
"Bryan no I don't want to be gay, you don't understand" growled Tala. " Yeah I do understand what's going on, I've seen you and Boris you seemed more comfortable with him. I'll make it worth your while Tala, I can give you more than Boris can." Bryan chuckled. Tala looked at the lavender eyes in a way that Bryan knew that he had Tala on the ropes.  
  
"Relax I'm sure Boris won't mind me having sex with his sex toy, especially if it's you" he laughed. Tala's eyes shrunk as he heard his words and knew what he was in for.  
  
"Bryan please don't, please, no." cried Tala. "Don't worry Tala I'll go easy on you, so long as you don't scream" he whispered in his ear. Tala panted before Bryan even made a slight move.  
  
Bryan removed his top and jacket to reveal powerful muscles and a four pack. He then removed Tala's top. "The problem with you bitch is that you are far too skinny" Bryan mocked. Tala felt his smooth hands run over his nipples and an erection on his cock.  
  
"Way up high or way down low?" Tala whispered. Bryan bent down again only to roughly toy with Tala's nipple. Tala raked up the bed sheets when Bryan bit hard at his nipple making it sore and really uncomfortable.  
  
"Bryan's touch is so gentle. It's like he doesn't want to hurt me like Boris does. I may have second thoughts of being gay, only for him and no one else" he thought drowning in the other's care.  
  
Tears streamed down Tala's cheeks as Bryan bit hard on the tender pink flesh of his nipple. Bryan grabbed his sides and dug his nails into the flesh. Bryan then teased the other nipple with his other hand, squeezing at the tip that began to turn red in pain.  
  
Tala screamed loudly. He couldn't move because of the pain that ran through his entire body.

* * *

I know it's still shit but i have reasons not to give up. I feel happy knowing that they are people out there who like the story.

I have nothing else to say apart from please review

Thunderbird 6


	5. Chapter 5

Okay the sooner the better i guess but i haven't a clue what to say now apart from that i hape you liked the other chapters coz here's another one for you .

* * *

Bryan was loving it; he liked to hear Tala scream for mercy. He bit his already bloodied nipple, licking off the blood that came out from the tip. Tala screamed louder trying to throw Bryan off.

Later on that night Tala lay facing away from Bryan. "No use in trying to hide" Bryan whispered snaking his arm around Tala's waist. " I wasn't going to" snapped Tala. "Wanna fuck again?" laughed Bryan. Tala tutted and pushed Bryan away.

Boris gazed through the open door watching both teens. "Excellent more pain more gain" he thought. He left the two teenagers to do their thing and went to a room further down the hall.

" Bryan why are you doing this to me?" asked Tala. "I know about you and Boris getting off with your sick joke" growled Bryan in his ear. Tala turned over to face Bryan with a raised brow.

" What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked with a confused look. "You know what I'm on about, you and Boris pissing about like nothings happened when you are really giving each other blow jobs" replied Bryan digging his nails into the other's sides again. Tala looked in pain as well as a more confused daze.

" Seriously I have no idea what the hell you are talking about. I would never want Boris touching my body" laughed Tala winching a bit. " So you and Boris aren't going out?" gasped Bryan. Tala nodded. " That piece of shit!" he shouted.

Tala sat up looking at Bryan. "Bryan I hate Boris as much as you and the other guys do. What Boris had done to me was my fault, my consequence. All I did was take my share of defeat and become his sex toy until he's satisfied" cried Tala.

Bryan stared at Tala and soon his confused look slowly turned ugly. " That son of a bitch. He's been telling us that you were bitching on him" replied Bryan.

He took the covers off both him and Tala. "I'm sorry Tala I really am. If there's anything that I can do to make it up to you?" he cried. Tala stared towards the window as Bryan felt his bitten nipple. He winched as Bryan rubbed over the sore parts. "It's alright Bryan you have done just that. You may have torn me to shreads but I know that you really didn't mean it. I've seen that look in your eye" Tala replied.

A few hours past since Bryan and Tala last spoke and fallen asleep again. The sun spilt over Tala's walls. Tala woke up finding Bryan's head resting lightly on his chest, sleeping peacefully.

He stroked his lilac hair until he thought about Boris. Bryan smiled snuggling into his chest more. Tala smiled as well and lifted Bryan off his chest and on to his bed. He then got up and left the room.

Tala moved smoothly down the hall to where Boris slept. He opened the door to Boris who was already awake reading a porn magazine.

" Morning bitch" spoke Tala. Boris didn't say nothing. Tala strode over to his bed and jumped on Boris. "Hey watch it" he growled. He threw the magazine on the floor and slipped Tala under the covers.

" Are you going to fuck me?" asked Tala. "You know I am" smirked Boris he was just about to kiss him when Tala pressed his finger against Boris' lips.

" It's two on one shit wits you lose to a winning streak" laughed Tala. Boris gazed into Tala's eyes. "Meaning?" replied Boris. "Bryan knows your game and soon will Ian and Spencer" he answered and kissed Boris himself.

Tala ran before Boris lashed out at him. Catching his ankle, Tala fell to the floor with a loud thump that echoed down the hall. The purple haired teen suddenly woke up.

* * *

I know it's short and well so are some other's but i'm working as hard as i can to make them long. I hope that you will like this and the other's and the only way to do that is to Review, review, review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

I will get finished one day, but it's really hard when you have Homework and a manga to do at the same time. Yes i'm working on a manga for Skyver her older brother and older sister.

I hope you like this chapter cos it's going to be even more interesting if i can be arsed to use the key board and i'm really sorry if it's short.

* * *

" Get off me you crazed bastard!" shouted Tala trying to shake him off by struggling. Boris smiled and dragged Tala towards him.

He struggled even more to break free from Boris but it was no use. " He's going to kill me, slowly as well" thought Tala. Boris threw Tala to his back and pulled down the teens boxers. "Your such a fool Tala. Do you really think that you can escape and get away with it?" laughed Boris.

He forced a finger up Tala's tight hole. Pain ran throughout the red head's entire body. Seeing Tala in pain the molester had more of an evil plan then he first came up with, then his smile widened, his white teeth bearing.

He took his finger out and then pulled at Tala's testes. "Boris stop your going to rip my balls off!" cried Tala. "That's what I'm intending on doing" replied Boris pulling harder.

Tala closed his eyes, dreading and trying not to think on what Boris had 'planned' for him in the next few minutes.

From down the hall, Bryan heard screams. Ian and Spencer came out of their rooms wondering what was going on. "What's that?" asked Ian. Bryan looked stoned at the thought, it made him look as though he was about to shout out before fainting.

" Bryan what's happening?" asked Ian. Bryan didn't say anything. The three of them looked to Boris' room down the hall, listening to the torture that was embedded inside through the thick wood of the door. .

" It sounds a bit like Tala" gasped Spencer. Ian fainted like he was in a deep sleep. The taller one continued to stare down the hall, not bothering to help either Tala or Ian.

" Tala what is he doing to you?" thought Bryan.

Tala's testes started to bleed from underneath, both Boris and Tala were now beginning to be covered in the blood. "The slow and painful way to die" laughed Boris.

Tala lay drenched in his blood feeling sick and dizzy. "Light passes before my eyes, am I really dead or am I just a toy? If this is what Bryan will end up going through then god help Bois, because I'm going to murder the bastard1" thought Tala.

Listening to Boris laugh made him feel that he was just a creation and not a living person. Boris, squeezed and kept pulling harder Tala's testes. The teen cried out again in pain and fright.

Tala kept his eyes open. Seeing a bright light before him, he was sure he was dead. His cries soon died away as Boris kissed him forcefully.

Bryan had tears streaming down his cheeks wondering if Tala was still alive after the screaming had stopped.

Boris bit Tala's cock hard. Tala didn't scream or even move for that matter. Smiling Boris continued.

Getting board of sucking Boris rose from the ground looking down at the boy. "Worthless bastard can't even have a good fuck, maybe I can get something out of Bryan, he has a fine body that you can run your hands over" he smiled and left Tala's lifeless body at bay.

Boris opened the door to find down the hall were the other three. Bryan made a move towards Boris when a loud bang and a breathless moan took place. Bits of material and blood flew into the air.

Bryan stood staring at Boris. He placed his hand over his muscular stomach. Blood started seeping through a hole his t-shirt Skin and muscles, then through his fingers.

Boris lowered a gun and slipped it into his pocket. He then strode over to Bryan and stopped in front of him. "Now it's your turn," he whispered.

* * *

You know what to do by now yes! REVIEW!!! and i'll be doing my manga 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took me a long time but you wouldn't believe how much coursework i had to do.

I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed the story you have been a great help and support .

Okay this chapter is short, makes no sense and it's shit but there you go that's life...

* * *

Bryan breathed breathlessly. He felt a small oval shaped metal moving around in his blood where he held his hand against the gunshot wound.

Spencer had fled to his room along with the still unconscious Ian dangling from his strong arms, fearing what Boris was going to do to them both when he caught them.

Boris caught the wounded teen around the collar; staring into his lavender colored eyes he saw fear trying to hide itself from fear itself.

Bryan suddenly gave up with out a word of defeat to the older man. He knew at that point that he was the next after losing embarrassingly to the raven-haired neko who goes by the name of Ray Kon. Badly beaten, his time had come.

" I'm not going to let this bastard beat me, I'm stronger than this. I know that I can win if I try" he thought.

The lavender haired teen found himself been dragged off into darkness of the rapists bedroom. The smell of newly spilt blood poured up his nose, tasting the bitterness of iron mixed with a rotten body it had once been in.

The older male threw him to the floor on the other side to where a red haired young teen lay. Bryan felt cold rough hands running up his blue t-shirt stopping just under his chin.

Breathing heavily from his wound, Boris removed his jacket clearing his clear white skin from the fur that was hiding his beauty.

" Boris stop" he whispered placing a hand on his. Boris leaned forward, close that their noses almost touched. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered back planting a welcoming kiss upon his soft tender lips.

He found it hard to believe that Boris was putting a lot of pressure on his wound that stopped the blood from coming out. Parting the kiss he watched as he placed a bandage over the wound after removing the bullet and then smiled. Bryan looked to him in confusion.

" Why? Why are you doing this" he asked. Boris held a hand against the white skin then cupped his lips again. The abbeys paramedics came into the room to remove Tala's body without Bryan noticing.

He slipped to the floor lying on his back with the older man following him. Bryan felt a tear rolling down his smooth cheek. "Don't worry Bryan I never want to hurt you not ever" he whispered to the puzzled young male.

Bryan pushed the other away. "If you don't want to hurt me then why did you kill the only one I loved? I loved Tala then you go and rape him then kill him" he scowled in anger. Boris relaxed his face into a guilty look. "I couldn't allow you and Tala fall in love not when I'm madly in love with you" he explained.

Bryan aghast. "The least you could have done was told me you loved me rather than killing Tala just to get the message across!" he shouted. Boris' facial expression soon fell to a sadden look.

" Tala's still alive," he mumbled in the silence.

Flashback

Bryan heard the screams trailing down the hall then to a sudden stop.

" I've already accepted my punishment so why are you continuing?" snapped Tala. "If you just let me explain then I'll tell you" Boris said. Tala sat on the end of the bed away from him.

" I'm making Bryan jealous" he whispered. Tala shook his head. " You what?" he laughed quietly. "I love Bryan" Boris mumbled. " What did you say?" the red head snickered. "I love Bryan!" he replied said in a harsh voice.

Tala stopped laughing and his face filled up with fury. "You love my boyfriend? You could have said something instead of killing my arse!" he scowled. Tears appeared out the corner of the purple males eyes.

" I know what I should have said something but it's hard when you are in love with him. I watched, as the both of you are eager to be together. You better do this one thing for me or else" he replied.

Tala didn't speak. "I want you to fake your death with me and then get out of this abbey and never come back" he growled. Tala gasped. "No way. There is no way that I'm doing it" Tala refused. " Your going to die if you don't boy, I'll rape you hard, make your nipples bleed, rip your balls off. Try me"

Tala thought of the safety of Bryan. "Okay so long as Bryan stays alive and well. If I hear that you've been treating him badly I will come back and kill you myself" he scowled in reply.

Boris held out a hand. Tala stared at it before slamming an agreement.

End Flashback

" So Tala is alive? Then why are you doing this to me?" Bryan cried. "I banished him so I could get close to you. You better get use to it bitch because there is no way out, if you like it or not" he growled.

Boris got up of the floor, turned on heels and stormed out the room slamming the door behind. Bryan broke down in tears. He was tricked into loving the older purple head male just to save Tala's arse.

"Tala you traitor!"

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon and that means that the Sequel is coming closer as well. Plz review and i'll try to get the next chapter up a.s.a.p and the other stories okay? thank you all.


	8. Chapter 8

Right i'm now getting extremily bored and very hyper coz i wanna get these stories over and done with fast. This story is sadly coming to an end but the last chapter hopefully is going to be a good one even though half of it got deleated somehow.

Any who...

In this chapter:... Bryan is mentally insane and totally pissed off. And we get to see Tala YEY!!!

* * *

Bryan cried all through the night with Boris sleeping next to him. It had only been a couple of months since Tala was kicked out on to the cold streets of Moscow, with nothing but a vivid memory that still lies in his mind, that was his love, Bryan.

The day that Tala was exiled was the beginning of a real nightmare for Bryan. All he hoped for had vanished. Without Tala he was alone with a rapist sticking his dick up his arse 24/7. He began to finally realize that he was looking at the real Boris.

Bryan'sPOV

I have never had a good night sleep in my own room because of that selfish bastard, Tala. He doesn't know what torture he is putting me through. Every fucking night I can't sleep because Boris is fucking my arse like I don't give a shit.

When I get out of here I will track him down and kill the bastard myself! If Boris doesn't like it then tough shit, he'll have to do his worst to try and stop me. Love can make you do the craziest things I can tell you, that's what it feels like right now. I've been haunted by the same nightmares every night just thinking of the horror what will come next.

I'm like a slave, playboy, boy toy, sex machine what ever you want to call me, I'm lower than scum I am a complete waste of a life that has no right to walk this earth. I can't defend myself against the sicko , why? I can tell you why...Because I like sex...That's right Bryan Kuznetsov, toughest blader in the world likes sex more than anything else.

There's no way that I am ever going to let Tala live a normal like, though he will still have the memories of being raped himself, but with me, mines a lot worst since he's not sleeping by my side any more. I have to suffer twice as much, the bitch.

For every sin I have done has had it's side effects on me. I will get my revenge on Tala. One way or another I will get my revenge.

EndPOV

Bryan slowly opened his eyes, stirring a little forgetting about the purple-headed horny toad behind him. He reached over to the clock on the bedside table, 9:30. He yawned before getting up. Pulling the covers off him he left the bedroom.

" What a night. I can't believe that I was up all night at a party...getting pissed. Why did he insist that I should drink more" he murmured to the bathroom. He reached the bathroom and immediately stalked the toilet. Pulling his boxers down and holding his cock, trailed off into the toilet. Once he'd finished he then moved onto the sink. Looking at himself in the mirror. "Fucking hangover. Fucking drunk. Fucking pissed" he scowled at his reflection.

Bryan made his way back to his own room. Closing his door behind looked up. His room had been the same since he was forced to sleep in with Boris. "For what I'm worth my bedroom deserves better". He slipped out his boxers and tossed them aside, then went to his wardrobe and pulled out a clean pair.

Feeling an erection down below made him feel uncomfortable. "Not again, why does it do that in the awkward places?". Throwing his boxes to the bed and rubbing hard at his cock, he never noticed that someone was watching him.

" If you wanted a blow job then I would be more than happy to do it for you" spoke the person, who turned out to be Boris. "Stay away from me. It was your fault that Tala got kicked out, your fault that I'm stuck with you" Bryan shouted back. Boris just laughed. " Do you really think that a mindless child such as your self can over throw me by letting you go?"

Bryan hesitated and reached for his boxers. "What? Your not getting ready now are you? Such a foolish boy." He hissed. Boris' bite was like venom, once he bit you; you had no chance to escape what he had planned.

Where Tala is now

" It's fucking damn cold" he shivered. Tala moved trough crowded streets to a homeless shelter where he had been sleeping in for the past two months. Walking into the small building that was over crowded by other children who were thrown on to the streets, some he recognized from the abbey. He made his way past them to a small room. In the small room was four moth eaten beds, a sink, and three sleeping bags.

He had to share a small room with six other children. Unfortunately three of them were girls. Tala being the older boy and Sonja, 16, being the older girl.

Tala only slept in the homeless shelter at night and on the streets during the day. He would catch a glimpse of purple hair from the older male, Boris every few days. One time Boris had seen him in a café eating. Boris came in with a bag and sat down next to him.

" Stupid little boy. You're so vulnerable, so weak. I'm looking after Bryan well, he doesn't love you anymore. I bought him a little something for tonight" he smirked and left.

Tala was so angry with Boris that days after the unusual encounter with him, he had started to plan a stake out. Unsure of how he was going to but the operation into action he decided to go back and force his way in.

Thinking of Bryan made him do something that no other 16 year old would have done in a situation like this. He went into a jewelers, with the very little money he had and bought a small diamond ring. He tried to imagine the look on Bryan's face when he asks Bryan to marry him.

Tala smiled and hoped for the best. He set off to the homeless shelter, because it was now nightfall. He slipped into bed and dreamt of the life ahead with Bryan by his side. With adopted children, a boy and a girl, living far away from Moscow and Russia and on to an island in the middle of the ocean.

" I shall put my plan into action tomorrow night, by midnight Bryan will be mine and Boris won't stop us" he thought evilly.

* * *

It's a bit longer but i'm happy with it. A few questions flying about and i'm gonna catch them and tell ya, mostly hints about the next chapter i think O.o

Is Tala going to pop the question? What's in Boris' bag? Will Bryan ever see Tala again? Will Tala's plan work? Who said i could spoil the next chapter? Well ya gonna have to wait and Review to find out .


	9. Chapter 9

Okay this is the last chapter of 'a man after midnight'. This is a really sad chapter to me like but i'm not going to spoil it so you are going to have to read it to find out .

According to my microsoft word this is the longest chapter i have done in this story so far...

* * *

Balcov abbey grew darker by the hour, even when the days grew darker letting people know that another harsh winter was coming.

Bryan was kicked out of bed for the third time that week. With no Tala around Boris had forced him to wear hot pants, and tank top (similar to Kai's). A rip was made in the back of the hot pants to where his opening was, so Boris could fuck him whenever he felt like it.

Spencer and Ian moved out of the abbey a few weeks when Boris had tried to get into their pants, just to try and piss Bryan off. Boris even had his guards to rape the three of them at one point.

The days went by that Bryan couldn't speak anymore due to the continuous violence. He waited in the bedroom; obviously Boris was going to take him somewhere as he had told him earlier on that day. She shuddered at the thought, thinking that Boris wouldn't do as far as raping him in public. Like many other gay's in Russia would even dream of doing.

He sat there in silence waiting for him in the darkness. It had started to grow dark as thick black rain clouds spread overhead and started to pelt it down. Footsteps came from outside the room then talking. The door opened and 'he' appeared.

"We're going. Get moving" he growled at the scared teen. Bryan sighed, walking past him. He smiled placing a hand on his shoulder, too pleased with himself that he had badly damaged him. He pushed the silent one towards a car that was parked outside. "Get in"

Bryan sat on the other side while Boris sat on the other. The driver drove off. Bryan watched the scenery go by as they drove deeper into Moscow. Boris glanced over to him smiling. "Don't worry Bryan, we are going to pay a certain someone a special visit" he smirked waiting to see that the teenager had to say.

Bryan looked to him. In his mind he was smiling but he couldn't let him see it. He thought in his mind what he would say. "Oh man, seeing Tala again would be better than going where ever it is Boris is taking me"

They arrived in the center of Moscow, where beybladers would be playing but of course it was raining. Sat on the fountain, in the middle of the square was Tala. He was looking at the ring in its case, wiping repeatedly to get the raindrops off so it would show it's beauty.

The car stopped and Boris dragged Bryan out of the car by his collar. Tala heard a car pull up and looked to where it was. He saw two blurs heading towards him. He recognized one of them as Boris but he couldn't make out the other. As they got closer he managed to make out the other.

" Bryan" He whispered.

He started to walk over to them, confused. Bryan saw him and smiled instantly. He ran the rest of the way into open arms that he wanted to be held in for so long. They both cried silently into each other's already wet clothes. Boris watched from a distance with a smirk on his face, unfortunately he had a plan.

After moments of holding, Bryan tore them apart. "Tala you bastard why did you leave me? Why wouldn't you stand up to Boris and tell him to piss off?" he cried. The red head wiped away his tears. "You know what Boris is like. I want to know if he has been treating you well..." replied Tala.

Bryan shook his head. "No he hasn't. I haven't been able to eat or sleep, he's continuously raping me as if I were to break and enjoy it. Ian and Spencer left weeks ago because he had a go at them as well" he explained. Tala looked at him in shock and cast a deadly glaring look to 'it'. Looking smug and so innocent like. He pushed past Bryan and headed straight towards the rapist.

The older male has his hand in his pocket, rubbing something in it. He watched as the red head reached and punched him on the side of his face. He flushed with anger at the teen but he didn't bother hitting him back, instead he threw off his coat. To the teen's surprise, he had nothing on and was completely naked.

The rain fell on to his body and slipped all the way down his well-shaped body. To Bryan he had been working out in the gym whenever he wasn't fucking him. He smirked towards them as if waiting for one to give him a blow job.

None moved. The teens eyes were set on Boris' hand that had a gun in, pointing at them. Bryan came closer so that he was stood next to Tala. "I have now got you both in my sight. Bryan may have been badly damaged all because of you but what does it matter now?" he laughed coldly.

Tala stood in front of his love to protect him. Boris smiled eagerly, having an instant erection. They stared at each other for moments before Boris had made the first move.

He held the gun an arms length from Tala's forehead. He could feel the heat coming off it. The evil one smiled again and punched Tala to the ground. The red haired teen was then pinned to the ground, both arms above his head held by one hand from Boris and his legs wrapped around the other's body.

He couldn't move 'cause of the gun. Boris' lips creped into an evil smile that would scare even the earless people. Tala gulped as Boris kneeled down and bit at his neck. The teen howled in pain from the attack. Every bite that Boris took at his neck, it felt like he was going to rip his skin off. Bryan watched in shock from in front, unable to help his lover. The rapist took his hand away freeing Tala's, knowing he wouldn't touch him.

Boris undid the teen's trousers and pulled them down (up in this case), just enough to reach his tight hole. Moments later, Tala screamed like hell. He went in harder and faster each time making him cry louder.

A few people had looked out of windows in near by shops and homes, trying to make out what was making all the noise. One or two people came out to investigate for themselves and calling for the police. They could make out two figures on the floor and one standing near by.

Tala started to bleed from underneath. He knew that Boris was going to kill him for sure this time so he tried his hardest not to scream, but to wait. The other stopped and forced his legs off him. Still with the gun in hand, pointing to Tala he spoke. "Any last words bitch?" he hissed. The red head looked up to Bryan and nodded. "I don't are if I'm going to die right now. But I just want to let you know Bryan, that I love you with all my heart. And though I can't move right now I would like to ask you to marry me" he breathed.

Both Bryan and Boris stared at him in shock. Bryan kneeled down and kissed his lips. "I will" he replied. Kissing him again, they both smiled.

Boris waited for them to finish, before throwing him off. A gunshot echoed through the streets followed by another straight after. Many people around screamed as they heard the gunshots. The rapist and now a murderer rose to his feet, looking back down at the bodies.

Dropping the gun, he walked off leaving his coat and the two teens, lying there hand in hand, dead.

* * *

Review if you liked it, and the more reviews i get will decifer whether i do the sequel or not! lol only joking.

Secrets will be unraveled in the sequel which will be linked to a major secret that a surviving demolition boy has kept, during Tala's rape... hopefully it will be a lot better than it sounds so you are going to have to wait and see.


End file.
